Unlike Any Other
by DaniNatureGirl313
Summary: More of Professor Snape's thoughts on the daughter I've given him.


**In Persephone's Eyes**

_**AN: Only 1 word has been changed here, from "man" to "dad".**_

_**She stares through my shadow.**_

_**She sees something more, believes there's a light in me.**_

_**She is sure.**_

_**And her truth makes me stronger.**_

_**Does she realize?**_

_**I wake every morning with her strength by my side.**_

It is truly amazing, how something so small could have the biggest impact. That's what Professor Severus Snape was thinking as a slightly-squirmy pink bundle was placed in his arms. A year ago, he would've growled and shouted at anyone who said he'd ever be a father…a good one, no less. Many teachers were frustrated with the kids in their charge, and he was no different. He assumed he'd feel those same emotions when his daughter was born. But he was wrong. Heavens, was he wrong. From the first moment when Persephone's bright blue-green eyes met his chocolate-brown ones, almost piercing through to his very heart and soul, the surly potions master and former Death Eater was completely undone. He felt a weight in his heart lift when she gave a typical newborn-gummy smile. He felt happy. He felt like he could really be a good person again. She didn't yet know about this spark, this special new light she'd brought out in him. He _would_ be a better man…for her, for his daughter. He kept a photo of that moment next to his bed, reminding himself of that promise.

_**I am not a hero.**_

_**I am not an angel.**_

_**I am just a dad.**_

_**Dad who's trying to love her**_

_**Unlike any other**_

_**In her eyes, I am.**_

"I shall never reveal the best of you, Severus." That's what Dumbledore had told him during his earliest days of grieving over the Potters' murders. _The best of him_…what could be defined as "the best of" this person, whose heart, everyone thought, surely matched his black clothes and black hair? Hmm…an interesting question, indeed.

For the man, himself, the best was cradling his then-three-year-old daughter in his arms, running her back into her house as she cried over her first skinned knee. The best was taking her on her first broom ride, smiling when she giggled as the wind whipped through her raven locks. The best was bringing her to an Order meeting, rolling his eyes, but secretly finding adorable how fascinated she'd been by Sirius Black's talents as an animagus. She'd clapped and laughed, begging the "man-doggy" to let her ride on his back. The mutt began calling her "Periwinkle" that day, and the nickname stuck ever since, much to his chagrin. The best was chuckling under his breath as she tried to pronounce all the big, complicated terms in his potions books. The best was watching her try to imitate his graceful, attention-commanding stride, and even his deep voice on occasion, in front of her mother, earning some giggles and claps for her efforts. And the best was when a confused, slightly-frightened six-year-old stood in the doorway of her bedroom, teddy-bear clutched in her hands as she softly questioned, "Daddy? Daddy, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

That was Halloween…the night Harry Potter lost his parents. His sobs over losing Lily must've woken her up, if the door he'd slammed open when entering her mother's home hadn't done it already. Not caring for or seeing anything else but her, he'd glided over and scooped Persephone up into his arms, clutching his last bit of sanity tight to his chest. She'd patted the back of his head, not yet knowing what was going on, but still trying to soothe him: "It'll be okay, Daddy. It'll be okay." She didn't know how he'd failed, how he'd opened his big mouth without thinking, and that his little slip-up had cost his great love her life. He'd taken little Harry's family away. The boy would never have a normal life, because of him. He wanted to rip his hair out over it. In fact, he'd even told Dumbledore that he wished he could die, too. But he couldn't. His daughter needed him. He'd make up for his mistake through her. The smile she gave him as they moved apart made everything bright again. As long as he had her love, he could handle anything.

_**This world keeps on spinning.**_

_**Only she stills my heart.**_

_**She's my inspiration.**_

_**She's my northern star.**_

_**I don't count my possessions.**_

_**All I call mine, I will give her completely, to the end of all time.**_

Severus watched as Persephone, now ten-and-a-half years old, smiling as she twirled around in the falling autumn leaves. Soon enough, she'd be receiving the first package of private education material from the Ministry. Such a pretty child…he, at times, was still in shock that she was his. She'd recently decided to cut her hair short, making it stop about an inch below her chin, just to see how she looked. He loved her experimental, inquisitive nature. He had it, too. It was why he loved making potions so much. The process could actually be quite calming at times. He loved her innocence, as well, an innocence he'd lost so very long ago. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Seeing in his daughter what he once had…some days, it was all that kept him going. Her loving smile guided him in the darkest of his nights. He owed so much, everything really, to her. And he'd never stop showing her that, telling her how much she meant to him. Everything his was also hers.

_**I am not a hero.**_

_**I am not an angel.**_

_**I am just a dad.**_

_**Dad who's trying to love her**_

_**Unlike any other**_

_**In her eyes, I am.**_

His daughter was now thirteen. She was finally starting to let her hair grow out again. That was good. It would make her look more mature. She was maturing in so many other ways besides her looks, though. He'd glimpsed that one particular day after he finished a sixth-year class. As he walked to the Great Hall for lunch, he overheard three students from that same class, two Ravenclaw boys and a Gryffindor girl, complaining about how awful he was. This, in itself, was nothing new. Of course, that was until the verbal attacks started getting more personal.

"Can you believe the nutter? He wouldn't stop looking over my shoulder." "I _know_. And then, he just kept insulting me. How on Earth does he expect us to succeed in class, if he's always breathing down our neck and making us so nervous?" "Don't you _get_ it? He _doesn't_ want us to succeed. And why? It's because we're not his precious little Slytherins. I don't know how his daughter deals with him." "Who cares? She's probably just as nasty and stuck-up as he is. Who knows what kind of dark magic they're conjuring up down in those dungeons." "I know what you mean. The greasy bat is probably making human sacrifices or something. You-Know-Who's right-hand man…evil, psychotic son-of-a-" "Hey!" That loud, familiar shout snapped the students out of their conversation, and it also drew Severus's attention from where he watched behind a corner. He hoped it wasn't who…and then, he saw her face: Persephone, equal parts enraged and sad. Her eyes were wide, and her face was red, tears pouring down her cheeks.

The three sixteen-year-olds were definitely shocked to see her there, not knowing how much of their conversation she'd heard. With an angry shout, she took two quick strides forward and pushed the tip of her wand under the ringleader's chin, jabbing it into his neck. "You should know better than to speak about issues of which you know nothing, especially when you never know who might be listening." She then jabbed her wand into the skin of the boy's throat even harder, not seeming to care when he whimpered in fear. It was a moment that would come back to haunt her father five years later, when he'd do the same thing to a former school foe, but for different reasons. He heard Persephone's breathing grow shaky as she gritted her teeth and said, "Well, go on, then. Say it again. Say it _again_!"

That was the last straw. He called out her name. Once he had her attention, he followed that with a slightly-softer, but equally stern "_Enough_." "Daddy, they said—" "I _know_. I know what they said, child—", and he walked closer to her before continuing, "—and they will be dealt with accordingly." He flicked his eyes sideways at the students in question, smirking in satisfaction when they all visibly paled. Turning back to Persephone, he said, "Now, _you_…will go to my quarters now and wait for me. We shall have lunch _there_ instead." "But, Dad—" "No '_buts'_. You will do what I tell you, and trust me to handle this…problem." He gestured to the students with a flourish of his left hand, before briefly putting his opposite arm around her shoulders and kissing her forehead, whispering into her ear, "Please, Seph, just do as I say." She didn't look happy about this order, still shooting daggers over his shoulder at the sixteen-year-olds behind him, but she did obey him and left the corridor. He sighed as he watched her walk away. She knew all about his personal flaws, but she still had no qualms about standing up for him. She loved him that much, a fact which never ceased to amaze him.

_**In her eyes, I see the sky, and all I'll ever need.**_

_**In her eyes, time passes by, and she is with me.**_

Done with his experiments and brewing for the day, Severus walked back upstairs and into his kitchen. There, he watched as Persephone cooked their traditional Sunday spaghetti dinner. Now twenty-one, he couldn't help but marvel at the stunning young woman she'd become. As she wiped some sweat from her forehead with the back of her left hand, the movement caused her sleeve to ride up, and he glimpsed her tattoo. He'd acted neutral to her getting it in the first place, more hoping she'd convince herself to not do it. However, once she did, it warmed his heart to know she'd done it as a thank-you in his honor. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled when she noticed him there. "Done already?" He simply gave a quiet nod, taking out his wand and using it to start setting the table. It was a tiny moment of calm before the biggest storm in their lives began.

_**I am not a hero.**_

_**I am not an angel. **_

_**I am just a Dad**_

_**Dad who's trying to love her**_

_**Unlike any other**_

_**In her eyes, I am.**_

"—and I'm afraid it's quite serious." He briefly tore his gaze away from Harry Potter and looked up towards the Great Hall doors. As they opened, the remnants of the Order of the Phoenix marched in. Persephone was among them, not that Severus expected anything less. He'd always taught her to stand up for what she believed in, to be tough even when it seemed like the whole rest of the world was against you. That same strength radiated from her now. The last time he'd seen her, they had a major argument. He didn't blame her, though. He hadn't given her a reason to feel any other emotion.

By now, Severus had raised his wand in reaction to Harry's angry rant. He wasn't actually intending to cause harm, but he had to keep up appearances. Minerva stepped out to protect the boy, pointing her own wand at her former colleague. For the briefest of moments, his expression faltered, and he once more locked eyes with his daughter. She'd been crying recently, he could tell, likely within the last few hours. Still, she defiantly kept her chin tilted up, staring the Carrow twins directly in their eyes before a ricocheting spell knocked them unconscious. "Good. That's my girl", he thought to himself. He knew that he wouldn't win this little semi-fight. So, he did the first of two things that came to mind, the one action that mattered most to him. He mouthed the words "sorry love you" to Persephone, hoping beyond hope that she hadn't entirely given up on him. Her eyes were getting watery again. To his secret, but great relief, she made a fist and gently tapped a spot over her heart, a tiny smile quirking up in the corners of her mouth. It was her silent way of telling him, "I still love you." Thank goodness. Now, whatever he faced, good or bad, he knew he could handle it. Whether he survived this final battle or not, he at least knew his child loved him. And that was the gift on his mind as he apparated through the window. It was the greatest gift of all.

_**In her eyes, I am.**_


End file.
